wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chia
.chia. ---- this character and coding belongs to cloud, and is adopted from salvation. editing or taking content/code in any way, shape, or form is not appreciated. design is by ethereal. lowercase is purposeful, please do not edit. chia. the quiet hybrid along the coast of the desert. gorgeous, but more of a background decoration, the weaver in her home with the curtains hanging low. unnoticed as she spins tales through the string in her claws. and to her, this life of solitude, a blip in the background of the world, is perfect. :.appearance. oftentimes huddled in her hut, chia is one of sandswept's more unnoticed residents, despite her stunning appearance. a hybrid with a more stocky build, she is outfitted with a scruffy rainwing frill and a superfluous sandwing sail. diamond patterns run down her body and limbs, in simplistic patterns. a narrow, sharp spike tips her dragging tail. chia, in the twilight light in her hut, isn't much to gawk at. her scales are different shades, a pale pinkish shade dotted with the diamond patterns of brown. her underbelly is a muted, off white. her wings match, although a pattern of mahogany circles cover them, moving slowly like a bubble through honey. her color palette is rather muted, even when paired with her piercing blue eyes. yet on the market trips, when she steps into sunlight, her scales always manages to glow. not in the sharp glinting reflections similar to icewings, but a soft refraction of light, a gentle shimmer dancing across her scales. her eyes are warm, yet always hesitant. there are pauses in her movements, moments of stillness between soft words. the uncertain, doubting thoughts hang around her, in a constant, shifting cloud. :.personality. chia is, at first glance, an introverted soul, and the view isn't far off. she's a shy dragon, shielding away from conversations and the need for interaction. used to keeping her views to herself, the dragoness isn't a type to talk, one of the few within sandswept that isn't keen on sharing gossip. she's rather comfortable in small spaces, the openness of the desert making her feel extremely insignificant. often in the cozy space of her home, she enjoys weaving, the self made isolation making her feel... safe. she's not quite sure how to act around others. any critique in her direction makes her actions change, sometimes going to far. an offhand word can make her more pushy, or suddenly silent, perhaps a little more clingy. everything she does has someone else's thoughts behind it, and she has yet to realize it. perhaps that's why loneliness to so safe for her - she can be with herself, not one of the many masks she hides behind in public. chia is unfamiliar with some concepts, her childhood never giving her a look into true dragonethood, the playful fights and embarrassing teenage relationships. it's an odd division for her, not having experienced something that everyone else had. she doesn't know how to act. she's truly just uncertain. on how to act, on what to say, on why others would act like they do. without an understanding of another's tale, she curls up with her loom, because mindless tasks don't make her question her every move. :.history. born to bloom and sandstone, chia was introduced immediately to a world of survival. in the midst of the sandwing war, her parents were afraid. afraid that the battles would swept across their lonely cottage and take everything away. they hid their daughter from the world, not yet knowing the effect that would have on her. she learned a little from them, on how to read and perhaps how to fight, but she was mostly left in her room, whispering to her collection of rocks and eating whatever was served. :.relationships. :.trivia. * :.gallery. FAD735E8-1BAB-4A84-B385-272EE19C987F.png|salty Sand.rain_(adopt!)_-_ethereal.png|éthereal Chiachipper.png|chipper Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Females